The present application relates generally to controls and operation of variable frequency drives and more particularly, but not exclusively to controls and operation of variable frequency drives in connection with heating, cooling, air-conditioning and/or refrigeration (“HVACR”) systems. In such systems, undesired, un-commanded or uncontrolled compressor rotation, for example, reverse rotation of a screw or scroll compressor, poses substantial issues. Mitigating the potential for such occurrences remains an area of interest as present approaches to this suffer from a variety of limitations and disadvantages. Undesired, uncontrolled or un-commanded compressor operation may result in damage to system components either in the form of abrupt failure or increased wear and tear. These issues may be of particular interest in HVACR applications including compressors driven by electric motors which are in turn driven by variable frequency drives. There is a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.